


The Sun's Light

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (not that she'd ever admit it), Alpha!Apollo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, Fluff, God!Percy, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Percy, Protective Artemis, Protective Percy, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Apollo, pregnant!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: After the Giant War, Percy demanded godhood. Because, quite obviously, the gods can not be left to their own devices. Also, Percy never wants to feel as helpless as he did when Hera abducted him so becoming a god? That sounded like it could give him the power to control his own life.Being a god, Percy basically stops the plot of Trials of Apollo from ever happening, because he does not allow Zeus to push Apollo around for... for... for what exactly, really? And Apollo? Well, he has never had someone stand up for him like that and he finds himself completely enthralled by the fierce omega.





	The Sun's Light

PJatO || Apercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Sun's Light || Apercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Sun's Light

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, fluff, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting

Main Pairings: Apollo/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Apollo, Artemis

Own Characters: Marisol Jackson, Heliodoro Jackson

Summary: People liked to say that there was a certain glow to pregnant people. That was true, but no one had a glow comparing to Percy Jackson, pregnant with the Sun God's child. And Apollo's smile? Well, that was easily brighter than the sun when he got to hold his pregnant omega...

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_The Sun's Light_

"Heliodoro?"

"That sounds nice. What does it mean?", asked Apollo with a lazy smile.

He was laying curled around his omega, just content with having his mate close by. The day had been exhausting, aside from his regular daily godly duties, daddy dearest had to call in an all Olympians meeting that was as pointless as basically every other meeting. So after listening to three hours of bickering between Athena and Ares, Ares and Hephaestus, Zeus and Hera, Athena and Aphrodite, Demeter and Zeus and, generally, just everyone, Apollo had kind of a headache. And absolutely nothing was better against bad god-inducted headaches than curling together around his pregnant omega, head laying on Percy's chest and occasionally leaning down to kiss the visibly bulged stomach of his pretty, precious, perfect omega. Percy was facing away from Apollo, his laptop standing next to him so he could scroll around while his alpha was draped over him. One hand doing the scrolling and typing maybe a little slower and more awkwardly than usually, while the other hand was gently running through Apollo's hair, massaging his scalp soothingly.

"It means 'gift of the sun'. I think that's pretty fitting", replied Percy with a cheeky grin.

Apollo snorted, nosing Percy's pregnant belly. "What do you say, little one? You like it?"

"Oh!", exclaimed Percy all of a sudden, startling Apollo. "If it's a girl, we are _so_ naming her Marisol! It means 'sea and sun' and there is literally no name more perfect for our daughter."

"Heliodoro and Marisol. I like both", hummed Apollo contently, turning to look up at Percy.

"Yeah. Me too", grinned Percy as he slowly closed his laptop and turning toward the Sun God.

He smiled as he watched how his alpha continued peppering his stomach with kisses. Apollo was ridiculously affectionate and it had only increased after Percy had fallen pregnant. Percy soaked it all up greedily, thankful for the love and affection from his alpha.

/flashback\

The Giant War had ended and Percy was pretty much done with everything. He was done with the gods being idiots and sending demigods into wars that could be prevented if they'd actually _communicate_ with each other. He was done being their pawn.

"I _demand_ godhood", had been his exact words.

He didn't ask for it. They owed him far too much for him to be asking them for anything. And oh, the look on Zeus' face alone had totally been worth it! But they did owe him. The things he had endured during the Giant War? Six months on the streets, without memories or anyone to help him, being forced into the middle of another war, going through Tartarus. And at the end of it all? Nothing. Not even a damn lukewarm handshake. This time, Percy _wanted_ a reward. He wanted the godhood he had declined before. Not because he was greedy, not because he particularly wanted to be a god. But because he had come to realize that asking something of the gods was just not enough. He had asked for Calypso's freedom, yet nothing had come forth. The gods needed someone to keep them in check – and after everything they had put him through, he was fed-up enough to know he was willing to kick their asses to make sure they did what they promised. Not to mention that after what Hera had done to him – abducting him, stealing all of his memories, abandoning him all alone without _anyone_ for months, while she gave Jason cushy nice fake memories, a girlfriend, a best friend, even a satyr to accompany him safely to camp within literal hours of wiping his memories – Percy _never_ wanted to feel that helpless again. He never wanted to be at the gods' mercy like that again. He never wanted to be a pawn to them again. For that, he needed to become their equal. And he was ready to do exactly that. It didn't take the gods siding with him – Poseidon, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes – too long to convince the opposing forces – Zeus, Hera, Ares, Dionysus – and the others who did not particularly care about the matter at hand, they mainly then just agreed to spite Zeus. And so, Percy became the patron gods of heroes.

He did a good job doing so. He protected the demigods from irrational godly decisions. He even managed to protect another god from irrational godly decisions. In the end, it had come down to Percy to protect Apollo from Zeus' irrational anger. Zeus had been pissed and somehow decided that _Apollo_ was to be blamed for the mess of the Giant War, which was really plainly ridiculous. What about the Titan War? Ares had literally sided with the Titans and Percy had to fight the god when he was only twelve, but Ares hadn't gotten as much as a slap on the wrist! And _Hera_ was really the only god who had majorly messed up during the Giant War, if one were to ask Percy. Not just for how much she had clearly favored Jason when memory-wiping the both of them, also for memory-wiping them at all and switching them out for each other. Zeus and Poseidon, who had _both_ broken the oath of the three brothers, an oath sworn on the River Styx, had never received any kind of punishment whatsoever. But Apollo got punished for letting his legacy Octavian do as he pleased... and we're forgetting how Hermes' lack of parental guidance led to Luke literally raising the Titan King?! All of that was just utterly ridiculous to Percy and he had stormed into the meeting of the Olympians as soon as he had heard about a meeting to decide on Apollo's punishment. He had brought up all of the above mentioned points, leaving Ares, Zeus, Hera, Poseidon and Hermes shifting awkwardly in their seats and Apollo then go unpunished, as he should. Zeus had planned to turn Apollo human. Because that made a lot of sense, that short after two large wars that had destroyed Olympus, the underworld and the underwater kingdom. As in; a time where they needed all hands on deck to rebuild and rekindle and strengthen themselves again.

That had actually been how Percy and Apollo grew closer. Apollo was thankful for Percy's strong words in his defense and he made a point of spending more time with Percy. He'd often invite Percy on rides in the sun chariot. Occasionally, Apollo would just drop by at Percy's new quarters on Olympus with some kind of fancy meal he had picked up on his way around the globe. He had also introduced Percy to the Muses, who were really even more awesome than in Disney's _Hercules_.

The two of them became close friends. Very close friends. Aside from Hermes, who was constantly flitting around and thus not really there a lot, and Aphrodite, Apollo was the only Olympian on Olympus he was really good friends with. It was nice. He got to know the gods on an entirely different level. He also got to know quite a few minor gods and befriended them too.

Many of the minor gods had come to respect Percy a lot, actually. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind. He was not only just a minor god, he was also just a demigod turned god, and on top of that, he was also only an omega. An omega speaking out against the strongest alphas in existence; the gods and among them, the Alpha of alphas – King Zeus.

Sadly, that got him the wrong kind of attention. Godly alphas started trying to woo him, thinking he would be a nice price to own. He really wasn't a fan of that; especially since most gods generally weren't fans of _permanent_ matebonds. They had primary bonds, yes – like Zeus with Hera, Poseidon with Amphitrite, Hades with Persephone – but not permanent bonds, because they still had secondary bonds, temporary ones to sire children with mortals. Percy understood the need for heroes, but he didn't see himself playing second fiddle while his alpha went around, knocking other omegas up. He's rather stay mate-less than find himself horned like Hera.

And then Apollo started courting him. It was so much against his principles. He didn't want to say yes. But Apollo looked at him with those large, sky-blue eyes, lower lip pushed forward pleadingly. Reluctantly, Percy decided to indulge Apollo and let him court, even though he made it abundantly clear that nothing would come forth from it. He was being serious about that, until one night.

"If you break my brother's heart, I will break your neck."

Percy had been in the middle of baking a marzipan cake. He couldn't really sleep and he figured he could as well bake a cake. Apollo had spoken about how much he was craving good marzipan the day before and considering unlike certain other gods, Apollo always worked hard, so he deserved a treat. Percy frowned as he looked up from the marzipan sun he was currently cutting to put on top of the cake. Artemis entered the cottage with a serious look on her face.

"I'm not going to break his heart", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes. "I made it clear that I won't agree to become a 'primary omega' to anyone. He knows that the courting is just... for fun."

"Not to him", replied Artemis sharply. "His biggest weakness is that he loves with his whole heart. It's why, when someone tries to hurt him, it's _always_ through his lovers. You know his track-record. Coronis betrayed him, even though Apollo thought she could be the one for him after she bore Asclepius. Cassandra he loved and bestowed the gift of prophecy upon, just for her to reject him. Daphne was turned into a plant. Hyacinthus was turned into a plant. Acantha was turned into a plant. Cyparissus turned into a plant. I could go on like this. Honestly, my brother quite _literally_ has a garden of former lovers. The point is, Apollo is not lucky when it comes to the heart. It's why he has never found a consort for himself, like basically every single other Olympian god. Whenever he falls in love, he falls hard and deep and he gets his heart broken and it always destroys him and I am the one left to pick up the pieces. He has been looking for his omega, his mate and consort, for so, so long. And every single time he picks someone, every single time he falls in love, either it is unrequited, or the chosen one is being taken away from him. If you don't have intentions to commit to my brother, then stop this courting process right now, because I will not watch him get his heart broken yet again, not by your hands, Percy Jackson."

"...I... I can't", whispered Percy and shook his head slowly, staring down at his cake angrily. "I want... I want to be my alpha's one and only, not just his number one. I don't share."

"No one said you had to", whispered Artemis, voice growing softer. "Like I said, he has been searching for his one, true love. He doesn't care about siring demigods, if he would get to have a mate, to have an omega all to himself, a consort at his side."

"He's an Olympian. He can't just not have any more demigodly kids", argued Percy doubtfully.

"So am I and you don't see me having demigodly children. Or Hera. Or Minerva", offered Artemis.

"But... he'd give that up... for me...?", asked Percy hopefully, fidgeting just a little.

"How about you go and talk to him about that?", suggested Artemis, one eyebrow raised. "Either you agree, or you tell him firmly that you do not want to be his mate, but... stop giving him hope. Right now, he is still convinced that he can change your mind, woo you with the courting."

Percy nodded slowly, unsure what else to say about this. She seemed to understand, because she left and Percy spent the rest of the night absentmindedly finishing the cake and just sitting in front of it kind of dazed until the sun raised over Olympus. He had spent the entire night mulling it over.

"Oh, cake! For me? You shouldn't have, sunshine!"

Percy blinked as he turned to look at the broadly grinning Sun God. "You want a permanent bond?"

That gave Apollo some pause and the god sobered up as he slid into the chair opposite Percy. "Uhm. Yes? I... You... You didn't think I'd court you to have you as my primary omega? I want you to be my one and only, Percy. You're... You make me laugh and smile, even when all I want is curl together and forget the world. You know how to lift my mood when my day was exhausting. You laugh about my stupid haikus. And yes, I _know_ they're stupid. You know when I need you to distract me with massive babbling, but you also know when I just want to sit together in silence. You literally just baked my favorite cake over night for no apparent reason at all. You're perfect. You're the sweetest, kindest, most gentle omega. You're also the fiercest, strongest, most dangerous one."

"You can't give up siring demigod children", argued Percy with a frown. "You're an Olympian god. Camp Half-Blood needs your offsprings and their powers."

"It's not like I'm the _only_ god with my powers", shrugged Apollo, leaning forward some and resting his chin on his hands as he watched Percy working himself up with just the smallest smile.

"You're the Sun God!", disagreed Percy, waving toward the marzipan sun on his cake.

"And so is Helios. He's busy knocking mortals up too", countered Apollo, the small smile growing more as he realized that this was his chance to convince Percy.

"You're the god of prophecies!", continued Percy, gesturing wildly.

"So is your nephew Theoclymenos. Proteus' son", said Apollo casually, smile softening.

"You're the god of healing", argued Percy next, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"As is my son Asclepius. And his children Aceso, Panakeia and Hygeia", answered Apollo chipper.

"Archery!", threw Percy next at Apollo, poking his chest with a finger.

Apollo laughed and leaned back as he was being poked. "Skill of a fighter. Like Ares, or Enyo, or their son Enyalius, or even Athena, if you must. Just look at your buddy Frank."

"But music!", countered Percy, hands flat against the table-top.

"Helios' daughter Musika. Beautiful singing voice, you know?", grinned Apollo cheekily.

"Poetry...?", tried Percy, slowly caving in.

"You mean aside from half the Muses?", chuckled Apollo. "Evander, Mercury's son."

Percy sighed heavily as he sat down and buried his face in his hands for a groan. "Are... Are you serious? You'd give up your mortal affairs, siring demigods, all for... for me?"

"I fell in love with you, Percy. The moment you defended me so fiercely in front of my father and saved me from punishment. I'm a god. I'm not used to others protecting _me_ ", said Apollo softly. "And it only got worse when we actually started spending time together. You're... everything I could ever want in an omega, Percy. I never want another omega aside from you, Percy. I mean it. Even without me siring demigods, all my realms are covered by minor gods. No loss for future wars. There's no _need_ for demigod children of Apollo. The only children of mine that I want... would be with you. As a real, actual family, with you as my mate."

"O... Okay. Let's... do this courting for real", nodded Percy with a dark blush.

"Really?", asked Apollo ecstatic, running around the table to grasp Percy around his waist and whirl him around. "That was it? That was why you denied me? Not because you don't want me, but because you would want me all to yourself? Oh, you should have said so. I only want you."

Percy's blush darkened even more as he buried his face in the crook of Apollo's neck, arms around the blonde as he was still being whirled around by the excited Sun God. "That's... That's all I want. To be your one and only. Because I... I do... kind of... love you. Kind of a lot."

Apollo laughed at that and sat Percy down on top of the table, standing between the former demigod's legs and leaning in to steal the very first kiss between them. It was soft and gentle. And warm. So very, very warm. Not just physically because Sun God and all, but also emotionally.

"You know, you... already courted me for the past months?", whispered Percy softly as he leaned forward for another kiss. "You... don't really have to keep courting me. We could just... date."

And dating they did. For the next year, the two of them were dating. Apollo didn't stop courting Percy though; spoiling him with food and flowers and presents. He made it quite clear that he didn't consider this 'courting', he considered it 'treating his omega the way he deserved to be treated; spoiled rotten' and that he was not going to stop that. Apollo thought that showering an omega with affection and gifts just to win them over was silly, because it shouldn't be some form of bribing to get an omega to agree to the mating, it should be a form of showing his appreciation for the omega. And he wasn't going to stop appreciating his omega after he actually became _his_. Percy really liked that way of thinking and he basked in the attention and the cute, little gifts. It didn't even have to be much. Sometimes, Percy would just wake up to find a single sunflower waiting for him.

It was their one year anniversary when Percy decided that it had been long enough. There was absolutely no way he was going to change his mind. He had fallen irredeemably deep in love with Apollo and he knew that there would never be another alpha for him. So on their one year anniversary, Percy was awaiting his mate-to-be naked on top of the sun chariot, sprawled out and grinning by the time Apollo went to check the sun, as he always did right after waking up and before the two of them ate breakfast together. The alpha paused, slowly blinking.

"I was wondering why you were already gone when I woke up", drawled Apollo slowly.

"Happy anniversary, alpha", purred Percy as he oh-so slowly spread his legs.

Apollo made a strangled gasping noise. Part of Percy feared that he was doing something very silly here and that Apollo would be annoyed about the obvious mess Percy was leaving on the hood of the yellow sports-car. But the way the older god's eyes darkened told Percy that no, Apollo most definitely did not care about the mess. Omega slick was covering the hood of the car where Percy was sitting, his hole already fingered open in preparation for his alpha. Apollo growled.

"Well, you know me. I'm always in for morning sex", grinned Apollo broadly. "Happy anniversary, sunshine. You do look absolutely lovely on top of my car like that..."

He approached with slow steps, running gentle but determined fingers up Percy's legs and pushing them apart some more. Apollo was only wearing his robes – he always slept naked and he always went to check on the sun chariot on his way to get a shower. Percy shuddered as his alpha crawled onto the car to rest between his spread legs. Grinning up at Apollo, Percy wrapped his arms around Apollo's neck to pull the blonde into a deep kiss. While kissing the Sun God, Percy slowly peeled the robes off his alpha to leave him in all his naked glory.

"You said you always wanted to fuck me on top of your car", shrugged Percy with a grin.

"And you always say that that's too dirty and uncomfortable", reminded Apollo curiously.

"Well. I washed your car before I climbed on top of it", answered Percy. "And... I figured that we should consume our matebond somewhere special and not just... like regular sex in our bed."

Percy had moved in with Apollo half a year ago and he loved living with the Sun God. But he really did want for this to be special and the two of them have had sex on their bed countless times by now. And on the kitchen-counter. And the kitchen-table. And the couch, of course. And the stairs, during one unfortunate time when Percy went into heat and was not patient enough to climb the stairs ("I'd rather climb you than the stairs", had been his words and they made it very hard for Apollo to argue with him, really). Apollo's eyes widened and he sputtered, looking upset.

"...W—What?", asked Percy worried. "I thought... today would be the perfect day for it? Or... are you not ready for it? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed-"

"What? No! Of course I'm ready, I don't want anything more than you as my mate!"

"Then why are you upset?", asked Percy confused.

"You washed my car and I didn't get to watch", whined Apollo. "I'd have put Missy Eliot's _Car Wash_ on and I could have seen you all soaked in soapy water, sensually rubbing yourself against the sun chariot and it would have been the best foreplay in the history of foreplays!"

"...I _washed_ your car. I didn't make out with it. There was nothing sensual about this", snorted Percy pointedly. "And you're a dirty, filthy pervert and I am reevaluating my mate-choices."

Apollo whined and adapted that adorable kicked-puppy look that Percy adored so much. Many of their godly friends were really agitated by the fact that Apollo and Percy were dating, because Apollo had the strongest puppy-pout on Olympus and Percy had the strongest kicked-kitten eyes. When the couple teamed up on someone about something, they were guaranteed to get it.

"Oh come on, you know I was joking, babe", whispered Percy teasingly, nibbling on Apollo's earlobe. "I love you, silly Sun God. Now come here, you're already all... hard and eager."

"When I see you naked and sprawled out? Always. Instant boner", leered Apollo.

Percy snorted as he grasped the hard dick of his alpha's and guided it toward his greedily clenching hole. Apollo caught on with what his omega wanted and gladly slipped into the awaiting warmth. There was absolutely no feeling comparable to being inside his omega, having Percy cling onto him as though he was the only thing binding him to this world. Apollo cupped Percy's ass with one hand, lifting him up some as he started thrusting into his boyfriend. Percy groaned and wrapped his legs possessively around Apollo's waist while his alpha fucked him.

"God, Polly, fuck", groaned Percy the first time Apollo hit his prostate.

Apollo had a dopey grin on his lips at the silly nickname. But he loved it, because his Percy had given it to him. His beautiful, bright sunshine. The light of his life. Apollo started kissing along Percy's neck and shoulders and collarbone, leaving a trail of hickeys. He did so love marking Percy in every way possible and he had been looking forward to permanently marking Percy as his for months now. Percy was so beautiful as he unraveled beneath Apollo the more often the Sun God hit his prostate. With every wanton moan that spilled from Percy's lips did Apollo's knot swell more and more. Apollo gently lapped at Percy's neck, exactly where he wanted to mark him.

"My beautiful bright omega", whispered Apollo, voice dripping with adoration.

"Po—olly", whined Percy pleadingly, thrusting up to get some friction for his aching cock.

"I know, love, I know", cooed Apollo, gently caressing Percy's cock but not fully jerking him off. "But you're going to be good for me, right? Because you're my good, perfect omega and you'll be good and not come before I mark you, right? You can be good for me, right?"

"Ye—es", groaned Percy wantonly, throwing his head back. "Yes, alpha, I can, I promise!"

"I know, love, I know", murmured Apollo, knot finally reaching its full size. "So good, sunshine."

Percy mewled at the stretch of the knot inside of him, tears in the corners of his eyes at how desperately he wanted his own release. Apollo gently kissed the tears away and finally gripped Percy's dick for earnest, jerking him off with fast, cunning motions, until Percy was nearly dizzy from the pleasure. He whimpered, throwing pleading looks up at his alpha. And then, finally, did Apollo bite down on Percy's neck and Percy basically came in that very second, splattering his cum against Apollo's stomach. The blonde growled deeply at the feeling of his omega's orgasm – _his omega_. That thought alone sent Apollo over the edge, filling his omega up with his cum. The primal side of Apollo purred at that, the rational part of Apollo knew that Percy was on birth control and that they wanted to wait a little longer before trying to conceive pups.

"So good for me", assured Apollo gently, kissing Percy's face. "You came just when I told you to, you're such a good, good omega. My perfect little omega, you're so good for me, sunshine."

Percy heaved a content sigh as the two of them rolled over to lay sideways, their legs entangled and both holding onto each other tightly. Percy nosed at Apollo's neck before placing his mate-bite. Apollo hummed lowly at the feeling of a completed bond, the buzzing of emotion overwhelming.

"Mine", purred Percy as he rubbed his nose against the hollow of Apollo's collarbone. "You know, we really made a mess on that car of yours. I think it needs cleaning."

"Oh. Oh, yes please!", exclaimed Apollo with sparkling eyes. "Can't wait to see that!"

"See that?", echoed Percy in disbelief. "No. I just got knotted by my alpha, I'm not gonna move for the next few hours. I was more thinking about curling together on that couch and watching how _you_ get soaked in soapy water while cleaning up that car..."

He had a giant grin on his face as he leered up at his alpha, wiggling his eyebrows. Apollo laughed loudly before kissing Percy gently. That was part of why he loved his omega so much. Percy leaned up to steal another kiss while running his fingers over a cum-stained six-pack.

"You're busy all day, right? I'll pick you up after sunset for dinner, sunshine?", asked Apollo softly.

"Yeah. I'll be busy", sighed Percy, snuggling up to Apollo. "Looking forward to dinner though."

/Flashforward\

"What do you think of Helene?"

Apollo frowned as he looked up at his omega. "My half-sister? She was kind of a badass..."

"Well, I wasn't exactly thinking about Helene of Troy. But the name means 'light of the sun' and I just think... that's a really beautiful name, don't you think?"

Blinking slowly, frown deepening, did Apollo turn back down to his beautiful, perfect twins that he was playing with. Marisol was putting together a tower with the wooden building-blocks, decidedly sticking with the yellow ones because that was her favorite color. Her large, sea-green eyes stared up at Apollo adoringly. Heliodoro on Apollo's lap tugged on his dad's shirt, staring at Apollo with the very same sea-green eyes. Smiling gently, Apollo kissed the sunny-blonde hair of his son and ruffled the messy-black hair of his daughter before taking a wooden block himself to help building. Only after he successfully added two blocks to the tower they were building did he pause.

"Wait. Why are you... looking at... at... names?", asked Apollo slowly.

Percy, laying on their bed, rolled over to look fondly down at his alpha and their adorable little twins. Marisol and Heliodoro were only a little over half a year old and they were the most adorable little precious babies that Percy could ever imagine. He smiled softly as he watched them.

"I dunno. I just...", drawled Percy with a shrug. "I mean. I know we weren't expecting twins. So we kind of already have one more baby than we planned for. But I just... I was thinking..."

"Y—You want another baby?", asked Apollo wide-eyed and excitedly. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Well, your sister's already starting to try and bribe Mari into joining the hunt", huffed Percy possessively, reaching out for his daughter. "I couldn't help but think... how fast they'll grow up. I mean, so much... I just... Doro said 'mama' for the first time last week and Mari had already been saying it for a month and... I don't think there is _any_ moment in any life in any way comparable to that moment your child looks at you and says 'mama' for the first time. I don't want for Doro's 'mama' to be the last first 'mama' I hear. And, I mean, if we were to... try for another when my next heat comes up, then there wouldn't even be two years between the twins and our next baby. I mean, only if you'd want another baby. That soon, at that. Like I said, the twins weren't exactly-"

He was cut off by a passionate kiss, filled with so much love that it nearly gave Percy whiplash. The blonde was clinging onto him and when they parted, there was so much love in Apollo's eyes.

"Of course do I want another baby with you, sunshine", whispered Apollo gently.

"But try not making me another set of twins", requested Percy with a teasing grin.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love", grinned Apollo, not the least bit believable.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> The dumbass premise of "Trials of Apollo" is one of the - quite few - reasons why I will never touch those books :D I mean, seriously. Apollo gets majorly punished for... what exactly did Zeus accuse him of doing? Was it breaking the sacred oath of the Big Three to never sire children again, an oath sworn on the River Styx and thus supposedly unbreakable? Oh, sorry, no, that were Zeus (twice!) and Poseidon. Was it betraying the gods and fighting for the Titans? Right, sorry, that was Ares, silly me. Was it betraying all of Olympus and going behind all the Olympians' backs to do whatever the fuck he wanted? ...No, wait, that was Hera when she kidnapped Jason and Percy, wasn't it? Point being, half the Olympians majorly fucked up in PJatO/HoO and I don't see ANY of them even remotely being reprimanded. But Apollo... does. Because Riordan wants to write it, not because it makes sense (which, hey, has been a theme throughout the whole of HoO, so why did I expect that to stop in the second sequels? :D).
> 
> Anyway, have some Percy fixing dumbass decisions and cute family family fluff because Apollo is precious and deserves love :3


End file.
